


Because I can

by Finder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - No Game, Blow Jobs, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), F/F, Gags, Human/Troll Relationship (Homestuck), Mind Control, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finder/pseuds/Finder
Summary: Rose has a discussion with Aranea about the unethical implications of mind control. Aranea proceeds to demonstrate just how unethical it can be.





	Because I can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TTMIYH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/gifts).

“Rose, I think you’re overthinking this,” Aranea said.

The pair were moving through the Skaian University Library stacks on the fourth floor. Rose was on about her ethical quandaries again, one of the few subjects that could bore Aranea. The pair had a project due in a month and needed to get a head start.

“And _I_ think you’re undervaluing this,” Rose replied, not looking back at her.

They’d arrived at the section in question: philosophy. Rose pushed the ladder along its track to the section in question. She placed her bag on the ground and began to climb.

“A person’s free will is of utmost importance,” Rose continued. “Stripping that away is a violation at the very core of one’s being.”

“I think otherwise,” Aranea said, holding the ladder steady as Rose ascended. “We’re all influenced by outside stimuli. A picture of food makes one hungry, an advertisement makes you yearn for a products, a revealing figure makes one aroused.”

At this point, Rose had risen to a point on the ladder where Aranea could look up her skirt. Rose was wearing a black turtleneck sweater, and purple skirt that stopped mid-thigh. Right now, Aranea was given an eye full of Rose’s purple and black striped underwear. The undergarment hugged the blonde’s cheeks quite nicely.

“Subtle influences on one’s will are common place,” Aranea continued. “A mental suggestion from a psychic is about as powerful as a magazine ad for chocolate.”

“I disagree,” Rose said, oblivious to they little show she was giving Aranea. “Psychic commands are far more powerful and far easier to abuse. And even if that was the case, the kinds of subliminal messaging in advertisements is constantly under regulation. We can’t advertise cigarette’s to kids after all.”

Rose descended the ladder with the books she’d grabbed and Aranea moved to the side to let her alight. 

“Can you get my bag?” Rose asked.

Aranea nodded and turned to grab it. Rose looked her over as she bent down. Aranea was wearing a pair of black thigh highs that pinched her thighs in just the right way. An inch of skin lay exposed from her socks to her short blue skirt. She wore a blue halter top with her scorpio symbol on the front in white. Rose adjusted herself slightly, wanting to see if she could see up Aranea’s skirt; only to right herself as Aranea stood back up.

“See anything you like?” Aranea asked, smugly.

“You probably did,” Rose retorted, taking her bag back.

They walked over to a table secluded near the end of the library, Rose continued,

“What’s to stop someone from mind controlling another person into committing murder or suicide? Restraint on the part of the person with that power? That’s a gamble no one wants to make.”

Aranea rolled her eyes.

“Control over another person is a dangerous thing to have,” Rose said. “Not even mind control, what about Financial Control? How can one agree to things of their own free will if their debtors are pushing them towards decisions or they’ll face financial ruin?”

Aranea sighed. It was hard to disagree with Rose, especially because Rose saw an ethical issue where Aranea did not. If a person had ended up in a situation with another person having power over them and could not get out of that situation, then their right to independence had been forfeit. A person defeated and trapped had proven themselves weak and therefore deserving of their fate. 

Still, she couldn’t tell Rose that; Rose would probably label her as a sociopath or something.

Rose dropped her bag on the carpet and placed her books on the table. She took a seat and Aranea sat on the chair next to her.

“Mind control is weird,” Aranea said. “I know a number of people can resist it.”

Those people, Aranea thought, they proved themselves to be stronger. They earned the right to have free will.

“But who knows, there’s some strange inconsistent stuff with power levels,” Aranea said with a shrug.

_And my power level is higher than anyone else’s. So take off your top._

Rose took her sweater off and dropped it in a pile next to her seat, seemingly without thinking. She was wearing a black tank top underneath it with a skull printed on the chest.

_Cute_

“Inconsistencies or no,” Rose said, not reacting to the cold of the library as she cracked open the book. “It’s a dangerous power.”

_You don’t know the half of it. Now, tank top too._

Rose flipped to the book’s index before stopping to pull off her tank top. She tossed it on top of her sweater and went back to browsing the pages, oblivious to the fact she was sitting in her underwear. Aranea gladly drank in the sight of Rose’s breasts. Rose’s bra matched her panties: black and purple stripes. Rose was a B-cup, smaller than her sister, but nice all the same. Across her shoulders and boobs, a few freckles dotted her pale skin.

Aranea licked her blue painted lips, an action Rose didn’t pick up on.

Rose pulled a note book from her bag and began jotting down page numbers. Aranea kept staring at her chest, watching Rose’s boobs sway side to side as she moved. She saw Rose’s nipples harden from the cold and leave two small indentations on her bra. Aranea could feel her bulge unsheathe at that. She crossed her legs, keeping its movements in check. 

“Why aren’t you reading?” Rose asked, a little annoyed. “I thought we came here to-”

_Keep talking about mind control_

Rose stopped, her train of thought evaporating. She composed herself for a moment and then said:

“Where’s the accountability?”

“There is none,” Aranea said, smiling.

“Exactly. One can get away with anything.”

_That’s what’s beautiful about it. Bra off._

“That doesn’t ever bother you?” Rose asked, reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra. “What if someone forced their will on you?”

Rose slipped her bra off and deposited it into the steadily growing pile of clothes next to her. Her breasts lay bare, her pink nipples exposed for Aranea to see. Rose was topless, slowly unclothing herself for Aranea’s personal viewing, her mind not quite “clicking” with what was going on.

“Oh no, it’s impossible for someone to control my mind,” Aranea said. “My will’s too strong.”

Though a part of her deep down knew that if she was to lose control and be dominated by another, she’d deserve it. The strong succeed and if you’re not strong enough to fight off the domination then you didn’t deserve your freewill.

“There will come a time when it’s not,” Rose said seriously. “Something, someone, will come along. Someone who’s strong and with their mind set on hurting others. The only thing keeping them in check is the self-control that they no longer have.”

“I don’t like your implication,” Aranea said, her voice low. “Do _not_ insinuate that I am weak.”

“Look Aranea,” Rose said, still serious. “You need to know-”

_Stop_

Rose stopped speaking mid-sentence and just stared at her. Aranea sighed, took off her glasses and massaged the bridge of her nose. She pushed her chair out from the table so she was facing Rose.

“You think you’re so smart don’t you,” she growled, putting her glasses back on.

_On your knees_

Rose got off her chair and kneeled down at Aranea’s feet as the troll pulled up her skirt and slid down her cerulean underwear. Her bulge sprang free from it’s confines and squirmed in the cool air of the library. Her juices shone in the artificial light, the tentacle having lubricated itself.

“You really need to shut up,” Aranea continued.

_Suck_

Rose tenderly grabbed Aranea’s bulge with her right hand to steady it as she opened her mouth and bent forward. Aranea let out a low mewl as Rose idly licked the tip and took it into her mouth. She moved her grip to Aranea’s base, the fluids letting her slide with ease. She began bobbing her head up and down, dragging her teeth and tongue across Aranea’s length. Her lips became stained with blue, and a slow string of her drool and Aranea’s fluids dripped down the length of her bulge over Rsose’s fingers. Rose pulled her head back and swirled her tongue along Aranea’s tip; hooking her tongue on it like one would in a French kiss.

Aranea’s toes curled as Rose took her again, going as far down as she could. She couldn’t take all of Aranea’s girth, nobody except Porrim and Damara could do that. Aranea looked down at her, meeting Rose’s violet eyes. There was nothing behind them, no lust, no passion, not even contempt. It was almost boring to win this easily. To have someone brought so easily into sexual intercourse without courtship or struggle. 

Aranea ran her hand through Rose’s pale blonde hair as she picked up her pace. Puffing her cheeks, gently twisting her grip on Aranea’s base. Aranea groaned softly as Rose released her and began giving long licks to her bulge, before deepthroating her again. 

_Stop._

Rose ceased her ministrations and stood up. Trails of blue spunk slid down her chin and fell in droplets onto her small breasts. Her face was blank; she stood waiting for further commands. Aranea stood up and slipped her underwear off. She walked over to Rose and hooked her thumbs into Rose’s panties and slid them down her thighs; Rose obediently stepping out of them. Aranea observed the damp stain on the crotch and took a sniff; enjoying Rose’s musk.

She balled them up:

_Open._

Rose opened her mouth and Aranea stuffed the panties into it as a makeshift gag.

Rose obeyed placing her pert butt onto the table and pushing herself back. Aranea walked up to her and lifted up Rose’s skirt. She saw Rose’s neatly trimmed blonde bush and swollen labia. Her clit was protruding and her lips were slick with fluid. Aranea released the skirt and gripped Rose’s thighs. They felt so delightfully soft; Aranea wondered if she should make Rose give her a thigh job later. 

_Hold your skirt up_

Aranea pulled Rose towards her as Rose did as commanded. She lined her bulge up with Rose’s opening, streaking blue into her pale bush, and slowly slid in. Aranea let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding.

“Hah,” she sighed. “Hhh, warm.”

Aranea watched as each delicious blue inch sank into Rose. As her bulge grew thicker at the base, it became something of an effort. Aranea grunted as she pushed more and more of herself into Rose. Even in her dominated state, Rose’s face flashed short grimaces of pain. Finally Aranea’s hips met Rose’s. She could feel Rose’s curls tickling her stomach. She adjusted herself, Rose’s snatch clamped down all around her, and she was certain that her girth was stretching Rose in a painful manner.

After a few moments of adjusting, Aranea began to thrust. She started slowly, drawing an inch or two of her bulge out of Rose before pushing back in. Her thrusts grew faster and harder. She moved her grip to Rose’s upper thighs and gripped hard enough to leave bruises for tomorrow.

She fucked Rose right there in the library. The silence of the building was broken by their grunts and the sound of skin slapping. A small pool of blue spunk formed beneath Rose; splashing her thighs and seeping down her butt-crack. Aranea bit her lip, her fang drawing small droplets of blue blood. Any noise Rose could make was muffled by her gag; the saliva soaking the panties allowed Rose to taste herself. 

Aranea looked into Rose’s eyes again. Dominated or no, Rose’s features conveyed a sharp mixture of pain and pleasure. A cruel thought crossed Aranea’s mind then and there. Rose was hers in this moment, but she couldn’t quite enjoy the victory unless Rose knew it. 

She released control.

Rose’s face slowly changed as she regained consciousness. Her eyes snapped to attention as the reality of the situation sank in. She was nearly naked and being fucked in the library.

As Rose looked like she was about to scream, Aranea leaned forward and whispered, “Do you really want someone to come in here and see this? You covered in my fluids, my cock stretching you? Imagine what everyone would say? Rose the little slut.”

Rose’s eyes brimmed with tears as the realization clicked in her mind amidst the pain of Aranea’s violation. 

“Rose, you’re so naïve,” Aranea whispered, a wicked smile on her face. “You need to learn the truth of the world and those who can control minds. Those with strength can take what they want, no, they’re entitled to what they want. If someone is strong enough to defend their property then they’re entitled to that property; but if they can’t then they don’t deserve it.”

“If _you_,” Aranea continued, grabbing Rose’s breast. “Were strong enough to resist my mind control, then you wouldn’t be in this situation.”

She idly fondled Rose as she fucked her. Rose bit down on her panties to stop herself from screaming.

“Fight me,” Aranea hissed, leaning down to take Rose’s nipple in her mouth.

She sucked and fondled the teat, before sinking her teeth into the sensitive bud. It wasn’t enough to break the skin, but it still hurt. She released the nipple and smiled at her, only for Rose to slap her across the face. 

Aranea was stunned at the action, but her expression turned into a vicious snarl. 

“There we go!” Aranea said, righting her glasses.

She grabbed Rose’s hips and thrusted even harder. Rose screamed into her gag as Aranea pounded into her. Rose’s hands grabbed onto the tables edge, trying to steady herself as Aranea fucked her. She wasn’t even pulling out at this point.

Rose let out an especially loud muffled moan as she came; pleasure and shame washed over her. Aranea hungrily drank up the conflicting emotions rushing through Rose’s head. It was delicious, perfect, and so _hot_.

That did it for Aranea. With one final thrust she pressed herself fully into Rose and came. Cerulean spunk erupted from her tentacle filling Rose. Aranea’s seed leaked out from where her bulge met Rose’s vagina. Aranea pulled out, letting her tentacle blast ejaculate all over Rose’s skirt.

Aranea staggered back on weak legs and slouched into her chair, her mind attaining a wonderful post-climax clarity. Rose for her part spat out her undergarments and stared down at the mess that had been made of her skirt, crotch, and the table they’d been using. Her mind was racing, she couldn’t quite wrap her head around the scope of Aranea’s atrocity.

“Damn,” Aranea said, drawing Rose’s attention. “Rose, that was amazing!”

Rose tried to stand, Aranea’s fluids dripping down her legs.

“W-why?!” she shouted.

“Keep it down,” Aranea said. “I’ll just dominate a janitor and clean this mess up, no problem.”

“Why did you do this?!” Rose said, speaking softer but with the same degree of anger. “Why me? Why… why any of this?”

“You’re cute,” Aranea said, chuckling. “And… well honestly it’s because I could. What if I go my whole life without taking advantage of this moment and come to regret it later on? That’s no way to live.”

“You’re a goddamn monster,” Rose yelled.

“And you’re my little pet,” Aranea said, flashing her fangs. “You’re mine for now and forever. I’ll let the sun burn out and the world die before I let you go.”


End file.
